The Return Of The Nightmare
by Madzuxa
Summary: Rex sees a nightmare with 10-year-old him running from a mysterious being. Is it really just a nightmare? Or something more terrifying? A halloween story unrealated to the series. Rated T for the nightmare fuel and violence later in the charapters. Sorry for the short intro- charapter, the next ones are going to be larger
1. The nightmare

_„Cold shivers ran down Rex's spine as the 10 year old boy rushed past the empty, dark rooms, hoping to see at least one of the scientists still working in the labs. He didn't understand what happened. He and Caesar was playing hide-and-seek in their parent's lab when suddently the lights burned out leaving them in cold, pitch black darkness. He tried to call for someone, but no one responded. It felt like in the very moment when the lights turned out, everyone suddently disappeared. Now he was all alone- running trought the dark building, hoping to see at least the smallest source of light. _

_And then he saw it. A dark, spooky light coming from the nearest lab, running trought him, like seeking to drown the poor boy in it's coldness. Something wasn't right and he knew it, but nothing mattered more to him that seeing another person in this prison of darkness. Rex rushed into the lab looking for the light source, and most important- one of the scienists. And then- darkness. Complete darkness. _

_„What's the matter Rex? Are you lost?" He heard a terrifying voice moving around him._

_„Who…who are you!?" Rex cried out trying to make his voice more fearless that he actually was._

_The darkness seemed to move closer as he said the last words and a large shadow rised above him just about to take him with it…"_

The terrifyed teen woke up cold sweat running down his back. _It was just a dream._ He gladly thought.

And then he heard a high-pitched scream coming from the floor beneath.


	2. The spider

The EVO teen rushed down the stairs. What had happened? And most importantly- _who was the screamer?_ He hadn't heard a scream like that before. It was piercing and cold, and _brute._ Yes- brute, that was the most exact word how to describe the sound.

Reached the first floor he stoped. Where to next? The scream was coming from this floor, he was sure of it, but from where exactly? He strained his ears, trying to catch the smallest noise comming from any of the rooms.

After a minute of intense listening, he finally decided to go back to bed, when suddently-

_ „Rex…"_

He could swear that someone was whispering his name.

_„Rex!"_

The whispers started to grow louder and slowly turned into hissing.

_„REX!"_

Now Rex was convinced. The scream was coming from one of the labs.

He was on his way when suddently a patchwork of memories from the dream came to him.

„_The boy was scared. There was blood everywhere- on the tables, floor, even the walls and ceiling. Red, everything was red. That was the last thing he saw before a large shadow attacked him drowning him into pitch black darkness."_

The teen snapped out of the memory just in time to see that he's scarcely keeping on he's feet. _What was that?!_ He did have some weird nightmares because of his nanites but this one outmached them all.

Recovered from the nightmare, he slowly made his way to the nearest lab. The EVO was about to open the door when he remembered the weird dream he had before he heard the scream.

„_Darkness, no one around, the shadow, that rushed over him. And the door."_

_Maybe this is the same room? _He thought. _Maybe when I'll open this door it's going to be all over again! No! _

Rex drive off the fixed idea and opened the door. Nothing.

_Okay… how about the next one? _

He opened all the doors except for the last, with no luck. Then he opened the next and the last doors.

At first he thought that he's still dreaming. The creature on the lab's ceiling furiously hissed to the teen. It looked like a giant spider mixed with human. It had Two legs and giant hands that helped the creature move, and a head with bangs covering it's face reminded him of someone..

_Breach!?_

Of course! Rex just couldn't help but twich when the beast contorted it's face in a smile.

„I don't know what Van Kleiss has done to you this time, Breach, but i'm going to put an end to it now!" He shouted, before reaching up to the ceiling to cure the beast. He found the EVOs still human-like back and blue lines covered it trying to find and deactivate any active nanites in the beasts body. Rex gasped as the lines disappieared leaving Breach's body untouched.

She wasn't an EVO anymore!

Here's the creature what was Breach turned into: day/2013/10/31


End file.
